1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedestal assembly for computer enclosures, and particularly to an adjustable pedestal assembly for computer enclosures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional desktop computer enclosures are usually classified as tower computer enclosures and horizontal computer enclosures. Due to a compact size trend of the development of computer enclosures, horizontal computer enclosures are made much thinner than the tower computer. To enable a horizontal computer enclosure to stand like a tower computer enclosure, a supporting apparatus, such as a pedestal is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,278 discloses a pedestal designed to meet the above need. The pedestal includes a first supporting member and a second supporting member coupled together. The first supporting member includes a first top wall and a first ledge extending from the first top wall. The first top wall forms a first coupling wall and a first protrusion extending from the first coupling wall. A first recess is defined in the first top wall and exposed to the first coupling wall. The second supporting member includes a second top wall and a second ledge extending from the second top wall. The second top wall forms a second coupling wall for coupling to the first coupling wall and a second protrusion extending from the second coupling wall to be engagingly received in the first recess of the first supporting member. A second recess is defined in the top wall and exposed to the second coupling wall for engagingly receiving the first protrusion of the first supporting member. The second ledge is spaced from the first ledge to cooperatively receive a computer enclosure therebetween.
The assembly of the first and second supporting members is simple. However, the assembled first and second supporting members is not adjustable after coupled, thus in the case of accommodated space for the computer enclosure is limited, said pedestal is unusable.
China Pat. No. ZL95211103.9 discloses a kind of adjustable pedestal, which includes a body and two supporting portions. A recess is formed respectively at opposite ends of the body, with a post respectively protruding therefrom. The supporting portions are pivotably secured to the body by the posts. The supporting portions can be adjusted freely according to different space allowed. However, each supporting portion must be adjusted separately and respectively, which is unduly cumbersome and time consuming.
Thus an improved pedestal assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.